


THE WRITER SAYS

by Houndmancometh



Category: Writing - Fandom, inspiration - Fandom, objective
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	THE WRITER SAYS

THE WRITER SAYS

You don’t know me  
This is inspiration calling with words and sentences for you to see  
It illustrates what could be your devotion  
It doesn’t matter if you are sitting on a rock observing the ocean  
The wavy detail  
Start writing without fail  
Follow writing from beginning to conclusion  
It might be a story full of illusion  
Writing is no intrusion  
There could be a theory  
Story within a story  
Mystery into what wasn’t expected  
Through the gloom of night in total darkness in sight  
Yet through the darkness at the end, there was a beam of light  
The sun is radiant, and shines bright  
The writer can add drama concentrating on a plight  
The tears that fall, the coldness of one’s heart, a life not worth living, and eyes of death a fate  
It is already too late  
But being an inspired writer one shouldn’t hesitate  
The writer supplies many components and adding the elements  
Words to be inspired too  
Commitment in desire is how the writer gets through  
The writer transcends in the distance  
The words of life a waits


End file.
